


Freedom

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Child Abuse, Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Foreshadowing, Gen, Pre-Canon, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-11
Updated: 2004-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka slips away to enjoy the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to lynndyre for beta.

He would not be missed for an hour or two.

Hisoka slipped through the gate, fuzzily drunk on the party-goers' good cheer and the sedatives he ate with his dinner. His father had told his guests that Hisoka was shy-- if they knew what he was, he wouldn't be able to report on their loyalty.

He'd never attempted an escape like this.

Hisoka stared, greedily. Full moonlight brightened the landscape, and he walked, re-discovering things he only barely remembered. Wind. Grass. Sky.

Time had stopped in that plain white room, but here, outside, it was spring.

The sakura were blossoming.


End file.
